<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Decision by kyanmaluvbot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606506">The Best Decision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanmaluvbot/pseuds/kyanmaluvbot'>kyanmaluvbot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Humor, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanmaluvbot/pseuds/kyanmaluvbot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thought Noya would be the one to propose first. It just made sense. He was louder, more confident, more forward in his affections. It seemed like the right thing.</p><p>So, it surprised everyone when Kenma invited their close-knit friend group to the local theme park, but with a special request.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma &amp; Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma &amp; Yamamoto Taketora, Kozume Kenma/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiii everyone !! Noyaken has recently become my new favorite ship, which tbh kinda sucks since it's a rarepair :'). But I love their dynamic so much and I just had to write a fluffy fic about them. Also he/they Kenma :D.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone thought Noya would be the one to propose first. It just made sense. He was louder, more confident, more forward in his affections. It seemed like the right thing.</p><p>So, it surprised everyone when Kenma invited their close-knit friend group to the local theme park, but with a special request. “Don’t do anything stupid, no matter what.” They all looked at each other. How could they not do stupid things at a theme park? But they knew better than to make Kenma angry, and they seemed oddly serious about this. They agreed.</p><p>They all met at around 3:30pm, taking Bokuto’s minivan (to this day no one knows why he, a professional athlete, bought a minivan, but it comes in handy with their semi-large group). They bought their tickets and entered the park. It was a nice day outside, warm and humid but not sickeningly so. A wonderful summer evening.</p><p>They spent a few hours doing normal theme park stuff. Kenma was so nervous he wasn’t sure if he would mak it on a rollercoaster, but to avoid suspicion he let his boyfriend drag him onto just a few. However, Nishinoya didn’t fail to notice Kenma’s fidgeting. He knows they fidget when they’re particularly anxious.</p><p>Concerned, he wrapped his arm around Kenma and leaned closer to him. “Kitten, is something wrong? You seem nervous.”</p><p>Despite being rambunctious and loud most of the time, Noya knows when to tone it down and be serious. Kenma admires that about him.</p><p>“No, I’m okay. Just the crowds.” The shorter man furrowed his eyebrows for a second but trusted his boyfriend, leaning away and leaving his arm around them.</p><p>Once the sun started to set, Kenma began pulling the group away from all the exciting rides and attractions. “There’s something I want to see,” he insisted. Everyone except Noya looked suspiciously at each other, wondering what the hell he could be up to.</p><p>While walking, Kenma’s anxiety really started to kick in. His stomach was turning knots and he felt like his legs would collapse from under him at any moment. He prayed to himself that he would be able to speak when the time came.</p><p>Trying to calm down, he reflected on the decisions he’d made these past few months. They first decided they were going to propose about 6 months ago, around the New Year. Watching Nishinoya get so excited at midnight, kissing him and spinning him around, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.</p><p>Akaashi was the only one out of their friend group to know what they were planning. They’d invited him to lunch a few weeks into January and asked him to help them find a ring. They trusted his judgement, and for him to keep the secret.</p><p>They spent the next day ring shopping under the guise of going to the bookstore. They visited many different stores looking for a ring. Kenma wanted nothing but the best for Noya.</p><p>After approximately 5 hours of intense consideration, he found it. The perfect ring for the perfect person. Akaashi agreed, it fit him. Kenma had smiled lovingly down at the ring. One step down.</p><p>Next was finding a place to propose. He considered more fancy or over the top options but they just weren’t... him. He wanted to do something special but humble. They must’ve gone over the list of most popular places in the region at least 30 times before deciding on the theme park.</p><p>The theme park was a familiar place to their friend group. They went at least once a month and knew it like the back of their hands. It was their place and even the workers recognized them. It wasn’t out of Kenma’s comfort zone, and it was sentimental. Perfect. Two steps down.</p><p>Then there was picking a day to do it. They’d decided early on they wanted to propose in summer. It was Noya’s favorite season and the sunsets were always the prettiest during summer. Kenma chose July; it wasn’t the peak of summer so it wouldn’t be unbearably hot, but it would still be nice and warm.</p><p>Once July began, he checked the weather forecasts each week to find the perfect day. He didn’t want it to rain, he hated being wet. He didn’t want it to be a really hot day because then they’d just be miserable. He made the plans about a week in advance, just in case the weather forecast was wrong it wouldn’t be too off. Three steps down.</p><p>Finally, they had to choose who they wanted to be there. After thinking about it, they decided they wanted their closest friends there. All of them had seen him through thick and thin. They deserved to see him make the best decision of his life. Plus, having them there might quench his nerves just the slightest bit.</p><p>Hinata, Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, Yamamoto, Fukunaga. They’d known them all since high school and they were the best friends they could ever ask for. They’d been there since the beginning of Kenma and Nishinoya’s relationship, helping them through all the hard times and celebrating all the good times. He wanted them to see it.</p><p>All done. Everything was in place and ready to go. Now he just had to, well, do it. </p><p>He was wearing a thin solid color t-shirt with a jacket overtop. The ring box was resting securely in the inside pocket of the jacket. He had to resist the urge to confirm its location every 5 minutes as to not look suspicious. </p><p>They continued leading the group away from the crowds. The buildings and stalls had fairy lights draped between them, twinkling in the darkening sky. Nishinoya thought they were absolutely stunning and proceeded to excitedly point them out to Kenma. He smiled warmly, agreeing with his boyfriend. </p><p>They made it to their destination. It was a grass clearing between buildings. Fairy lights were strung over it and a few small trees were dotted here and there. Colorful flowers grew from bushes lining the area. It was more perfect than they could’ve imagined.</p><p>Akaashi seemed to have gotten the hint at some point and led the rest of the group to a stone bench facing the center of the clearing. Noya started to follow him but Kenma grabbed his arm, stopping him.</p><p>Nishinoya turned around to Kenma and tilted his head, pointing to the bench where their friends sat in partial confusion. The blonde shook his head. They positioned him so they were facing each other in front of the bench.</p><p>Noya was still very confused. He tilted his head and opened his mouth to speak before becoming frozen in place as Kenma got down on one knee. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, not believing what was in front of him was true.</p><p>Many emotions flowed through the clearing. Hinata and Bokuto immediately burst into tears. Kuroo wasn’t far off, sniffling with tears pricking his eyes. Yaku and Yamamoto simply sat and stared, gaping. Fukunaga slapped his hand over his mouth in shock, tearing up. Akaashi had a small smug smile on his face, but also tears of joy in his eyes. Some park goers who were walking by stopped and pointed at the couple, whispering excitedly amongst themselves.</p><p>Kenma closed his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath. He reached into the inside of his jacket and brought his hand out holding the ring box. Noya started to cry, tears silently falling down his face as he tried to process the beautiful sight before him.</p><p>They opened the ring box, revealing a gorgeous gold band with a diamond shaped like a small star on top. Holding back tears, their voice wavering, they began to speak.</p><p>“Nishinoya Yuu, will you make me the happiest person in the world, and marry me?”</p><p>By the time he finished his sentence, there were tears streaming down his face. He squeezed his eyes shut. He felt like he was going to throw up from his nerves. A squealing noise prompted him to open his eyes. </p><p>Nishinoya was vigorously nodding his head. After a few seconds he seemed to get his voice back. “YES, YES, YES!!!” He yelled so loudly Kenma wouldn’t be surprised if the entire park could hear. </p><p>They stared up at him with wide eyes, excitement building in their chest. They stood up and gently slid the ring onto their boyfrie- no, fiance’s, finger. They then picked him up, spinning him around. Noya wrapped his legs around their hips and they shared a long kiss of celebration.</p><p>Kenma, who rarely smiled save the occasional sarcastic grin, had a huge goofy smile on his face. The passerby who had stopped to watch the event clapped and cheered, a few crying themselves. </p><p>By that point, all of their friends were sobbing, and the happy couple wasn’t much better. They couldn’t contain themselves any longer and crowded the two in a fierce hug. Tears were shared all around as they tried to incoherently congratulate the newly engaged couple.</p><p>After a few minutes Kenma started to feel crushed, especially by Bokuto. He playfully shoved his friends off and pecked Noya’s cheek, which tasted salty from tears. They took his hand, both still smiling like never before.</p><p>Noya started humming, giddy with joy. “So… disco wedding?”</p><p>Kenma giggled and ruffled his fiance’s hair. “Absolutely not.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>